


A Little Too Late (Jungkook X Reader)

by anon_luv



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_luv/pseuds/anon_luv
Summary: One ShotJungkook X Reader*Special Request*BestfriendAURomance, Angst, FluffSummary: Jungkook is proposing to his 2 year long girlfriend with the help of his best friend (y/n). What Jungkook doesn’t know is that you are head over heels for him. You are torn in half whether to confess or not before it is too late. Meanwhile, you decide you have to, of course, help him plan the perfect proposal.





	A Little Too Late (Jungkook X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot   
> Jungkook X Reader  
> *Special Request*  
> BestfriendAU  
> Romance, Angst, Fluff  
> Summary: Jungkook is proposing to his 2 year long girlfriend with the help of his best friend (y/n). What Jungkook doesn’t know is that you are head over heels for him. You are torn in half whether to confess or not before it is too late. Meanwhile, you decide you have to, of course, help him plan the perfect proposal.  
> Author's Notes:  
> Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. I posted via phone :)

 

“Would you marry me??” Jungkook asked with round eyes that shined (shone)  as bright as the full moon on a clear starry night. His hair blew softly with the wind, as if it had been planned to make him look even more handsome than he already was.

“No. Jungkook, you are doing it all wrong,” you replied ,  rolling your eyes to the back of your head.

Jungkook stood up from a kneeling position and dusted off both his knees as he let out an annoyed sigh, “How did I fuck it up this time??”

“First of all, Kook, you need to look a lot less like a deer caught in headlights and more like a knight in shining armor. Second, I am here on a voluntary basis; so I would appreciate a bit  more gratitude. I am your best friend, not your little bitch you can boss around, so come on boy let’s step it up.” 

“I am a man, not a boy,” Jungkook said as he knelt down one more time, pouting.

“Could’ve fooled me with that proposal and that sad excuse for a puppy face you have on. Now if you want her to say yes, chin up, smile, and make eye contact.”, you said as your heart accelerated once more. Jungkook’s habit of biting his lip whenever he was nervous or overthinking something, making it difficult to not focus on his tinted rosy lips and the freckle underneath them.

“(y/n) we have done this over a million times by now….am I at least getting better?? Our anniversary is tomorrow…. Everything has to be perfect by tomorrow… I am freaking out!” Jungkook said in a rush as his face paled.

“Calm down, maybe it’s coming out wrong because you are proposing to me and not her…… maybe everything will fall into place, and the words will flow out beautifully when you are kneeling in front of the one you love.” You replied as you looked anywhere but at Jungkook, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

The still quiet that had taken over momentarily was broken by a barely audible “Maybe” coming from Jungkook’s lips.

You looked at your watch nonchalantly, “Come on Jungkook, let’s try it one last time before we head over to get the ring, it’s getting late.”

Jungkook nodded as he coughed nervously as he started, his voice barely above a whisper, “ I have loved you forever and a day and-” The alarm on your phone interrupted.

“Sorry time is up, come on. Let’s hurry up Mister!”, you said helping him up, “We will have to practice some time tomorrow before you meet up with her.” 

Jungkook nodded and turned his back towards you as he headed back to his car. You followed closely behind dragging your feet with regret as you counted your steps. Your heart wanting to do nothing more than to grasp his hand that swung back and forth in front of you, while your throat ached with the need of screaming out words full of emotions that have been held back for years. Your brain though, your cowardly rationality was the problem, drawing up every possible scenario and making sure to highlight the ones where the outcome was sour.

“Jungkook” you heard yourself say with a trembling tone, Jungkook’s eyes traveled your way before you brain could catch up with your stubborn lips.

“Yes??” he questioned.

You shook your head, a nervous habit of yours that Jungkook had teased you about in several occasions.

“Let me guess… you forgot” he said giggling as he walked his way to where you stood frozen in place, the sound of his sweet laughter melting your insides, “I’m no doctor babe, but I do believe you might have an early onset of Alzheimer's or something”

You blushed at the pet name as you quickly covered your face completely mortified at how much of an idiot you always made yourself look infront of him, “Shush Jungkook, let’s just go already,” you said muffled by your hands.

Jungkook now stood in front of you with a wide grin, “Aww I made you blush, come on crazy let’s go before they close.” He reached for the hands that still covered your face, and as if he could read your mind, he interlaced his hand with one of yours as he pulled you forwards lightly. The blush on your cheeks only deepened. You could only pray he wouldn’t turn around, for you were more than sure your cherry red face had your feelings clearly written all over it, and once again the cowardly voice in your head was screaming for you to go run and hide.

 

* * *

 

The ride to the shop was rather quiet, a first for the both of you, as the usual singing voices were on mute. The song on the radio was slow and filled with sorrow, which only added to your internal turmoil.

The shop was fancier than you had expected. Jungkook was not very wise when it came to relationships, and to be quite frank you had expected a more bizarre scenario where he had just bought the ring off of a video game store or something equally as geeky.

“Nice, huh” he said as he smiled proudly at himself as the lady behind the counter went to the backroom to retrieve the ring.

“Very nice, I feel like a peasant standing here in these raggedy clothes and, let’s not mention how I look like poop.” you retorted, as you playfully bumped your hip against him.

“Don’t be silly, you are more like a princess in disguise trying to blend in with us mere commoners.” Jungkook replied as he did a small bow. You giggled at his silliness.

“Sir, here is your order.” the attendant said as she opened the small black box she had in her hand.

Inside was a beautiful rose gold ring with a princess cut diamond adorning the center. It was simple and absolutely breathtaking, “Wow.” you sighed catching Jungkook’s attention.

“You like it??” he asked with a cheeky grin.

“It is absolutely gorgeous Kook, you did a good job there buddy!” you replied patting his back. Your voice coated with fake happiness for your best friend.

“Would you like to try it on??” the lady asked smiling widely, clearly misunderstanding your presence in the room.

Your mouth dropped open like a gaping fish as you tried forming coherent words.

“She would love to.” Jungkook spoke for you as he quickly grabbed your hand with both of his. You stared at him wide eyed as he took the initiative to grab the ring off of the box and placed it on your finger. It fit perfectly. You expanded your fingers to admire it with a tiny smile on your lips.

Jungkook held your hand once again and then raised it towards his face, completely unaware of how erratically your heart was beating. The butterflies you had been trying to contain form fluttering all over your stomach were no longer following your instructions. Taking a deep breath, a warmth started spreading from the tip of your nose all the way to your feet. His lips were so close to yours, now burning skin as his breath caressed your skin tauntingly. Then he backed up slightly, which only taunted you more, as you had stupidly expected him to close the space between you two.

He eyed the ring that laid on your finger closely, “Yeah your finger is about her size….I think… when I got asked the ring size I could only remember yours,” he said laughing, “We have been friends for way too long. I can probably pinpoint blindly where the 3 freckles on your hand are without a problem.” He said as he slowly let go of your hand. He scratched the back of his head as he let out a nervous giggle, “I have no idea what I am going to do if the ring doesn’t fit and I awkwardly have to push it on.” You secretly hoped it wouldn’t fit her.

“You can always resize it.” You said glad that he had changed the direction the conversation was going. Your overall relationship with Jungkook was about to change even more than it already had, and you were not sure if you were emotionally prepared to let go. The strength you had been trying to gather to erase the idea off of your fantasies of being with him as more than just a friend had dissipated into nothingness when you saw him in front of you in one knee. You had been helping him prepare for the big question all day, and it was easy to imagine it as a real scenario when in reality you were practically a dummy to practice with.

“Earth to (y/n), are you ready to go??” he asked as he waved both his hands in front of your face repeatedly.

You shook yourself off of unreachable illusions as you were brought back to the shitty reality that was your life. 

Jungkook stretched out his hand for you to take, just like he always had. For him it meant nothing but a silly friendship gesture, but to you it meant being in a temporary moment of bliss where you were happy, ecstatic, giddy, and like you had found your missing puzzle piece. Any sane person would avoid the chance to ache with emptiness once the moment was done and over with, but even then your masochistic ass interlaced your hand with his causing a silly little girl smile on your face to bloom on your face which was reciprocated by his bunny one as you hand in hand left the store skipping off like hyper little kids in a summer day with no care in the world…..Just like the old days.

* * *

 

She had come into his life like a tornado, on a weekend you had flown out to visit your family back in your hometown. When you had gotten back to your shared apartment you had encountered her in the kitchen wearing a black deadpool shirt of his….one that you had bought for him at a comic convention a year before. The stabbing pain you had felt as you saw him hug her from behind, looking entirely smitten by her, made your insides cramp up which had you holding onto your stomach grimacing unconsciously. He had naively confused as your “lady days” as he retired back to his room with a giggling girl skipping behind him.

Temporary, you had told yourself everyday for the first month, but you were sadly mistaken.

He liked her alot. He had talked about her continuously for a week before they became official. He moved in with her six months after. Hell had looked like a vacation paradise at that moment, but after a few months your heart had become calloused and masochistic, seeking the same closeness you had before, even if it included a plus one most of the time.

“Let’s walk to your apartment, I am too lazy to drive and I don’t trust you driving my car” Jungkook said as he pulled you forward and away from his brand new Camaro.

“But Kook, it’s so far….let’s just Uber” you whined, pulling out your phone.

Jungkook swiped the phone from your hands, “Don’t be silly, it’s only three streets away, plus who knows when we will be able to have some alone time after tomorrow, you know how clingy Mina can be and it is bound to get worse with the whole wedding arrangements and stuff….if she says yes”

You looked down sadly, “True...and Kook don’t say if….say when.. She loves you as much as you love her, she will not say no.”

“You think so??” he asked smiling widely.

Your heart broke, “I know so, now let’s go before I freeze to death, it’s starting to get chilly out here.”

* * *

The lights of the city illuminated your path beautifully as the crowd of pedestrians walked by you unaware that you felt as if you were walking on clouds as Jungkook held your hand tightly as he rambled on and on about the new Avengers movie you both had seen earlier.

“It was amazing...there has to be a another one right??” he asked as he paused in the middle of the sidewalk. You could already see your apartment complex from where you both stood. 

You nodded at him happily, “We definitely have to go see the next one.” 

A nice quaint little outside restaurant lit up the spot you both were standing on perfectly, a glim of unsureness shown in Jungkook’s eyes leaving you puzzled. You tilted your head as Jungkook coughed nervously looking around him as if he was looking for someone. You followed suit confused. Jungkook’s cold hands grasped your chin in place tilting it so you were staring right into his eyes.

“Smile beautiful.” he whispered as he kneeled on one knee catching you by surprise.

Fantasies. You had many of those. Dreams. That is the only thing that kept you sane all these years as you held on with a tight grip on the friendship between you and Jungkook. Your crush had started long ago, and your fear of losing him to a silly infatuation had you caving into the wildest of illusions that you could only encounter in Dreamland. Jungkook was luckily oblivious to anything having to do with girls. He was blind to all your blushing, stuttering, and breath holding everytime he got too close.

The saddest thing about fantasies is that after a while the line between them and reality blurs, and when the most diminutive of opportunities arises, your rational impulses dissipate into nothingness. The illusions become a bogus reality as you succumb to it with arms wide open.

The temporary high of the moment fooling you to embrace the moment as if it was truly meant for you.

Your eyes opened wide with shock and tears evident; Jungkook probably completely oblivious at the onset of reaction on your behalf….at least that is what you thought.

“(Y/N),” he said with a small smirk painted on his face. That sneaky little A-hole giggled as you looked at him and then at your surroundings, where a small crowd of people had stopped on their tracks to witness this “special moment”. The people seated at the restaurant along with the waitress were staring your way with small smiles in their faces. You were distracted once again from the man kneeling infront of you as you took everything in and gulped nervously, stage fright settling in on the pit of your stomach.

“(Y/N)” he repeated now holding your trembling hand in his. Your eyes met his, and then as if by act of magic your surroundings blurred and all that existed in the perfect universe your conscience had created were Jungkook and yourself.

“Yes”, you replied, your voice barely above a whisper as a tear escaped down your cheek.

“I know this is not perfect. In all honesty nothing about our relationship is perfect. We argue about the stupidest things, nothing we plan comes out the way we want it to, nor you or I can cook so we would probably starve and burn the house down since we are equally as clumsy… but I don’t care. I have never been so sure about something in my life as I am about us. I want US. I want US forever, no matter what crazy adventures and dilemmas come our way… which let’s be honest, us being us….. and with our luck….. We are going to make those tv dramas look boring. I love you. I love everything about you...from the way your hair looks all frizzy like you just got electrocuted in the mornings to the way you cuss at the TV whenever your favorite character in a movie fucks up as if he/she could hear you. I love your weird, silly, stubborn ass with all my heart. You make my heart beat fast everytime you call out my name, my smile automatically appears in my face when I see your name on my Caller ID even when I am having a shitty day, I feel my skin burn whenever you touch me, even if it is just an accidental caress. Goosebumps appear on my skin just by thinking of your lips against mine. You have made me into a silly, love sick puppy ….and I want to be your silly, love sick puppy for life. (Y/N), we might be young, but I am more than ready if you are. Will you be my one and only?? Would you adopt this silly, love sick puppy as a husband??? (Y/N) would you make me the happiest weirdo alive and marry me??”

Tears. Claps. More Tears. A moment of complete insanity. Yes. A ring on your finger and the crowd cheering loudly, “KISS HER!!!”

The ring once again was placed perfectly on your finger as it shined brightly against the bright lights.

Jungkook stood up quickly and gathered you in his arms tightly. His lips dangerously close to your ear as his hot breath blew against your neck sending chills down your spine. You could see the light of flashes around you.

“(Y/N), I am so sorry about this…..” Jungkook whispered. The illusion was now broken, “Do you think we can get away without a kiss??” He asked as the crowd grew louder and louder, “Fuck this is going to end up in the internet….isn’t it??”

You swallowed back a sad hiccup as more tears traveled down your face, but instead of them being happy they now were coated with heartbroken melancholy, “Probably”

“I am so sorry about this.” He said quickly as he pulled you away from him.

“About wha..?” you started only to be cut off by sweet chapped lips…..which were more teeth than plush, but nonetheless were perfectly molded to fit against yours. The crowd grew louder as ‘awws” erupted simultaneously . Once again you let yourself be taken by an undertow of emotions you knew deep in your heart were a lost cause. You tippy toed to deepen the kiss as your fingers played with the tips of the hair by his neck. Fireworks were nothing in comparison to the explosion of happiness that were burning your insides pleasantly. The seconds felt eternal to you as all the memories that you had treasured with Jungkook flashed as if they were a movie only to end at this moment. A happy ending, but sadly….this was not a movie. The moment fell into sharp pieces that cut you apart as you separate slowly from each other. Jungkook’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and confusion was painted against his facial features. Your breathing was rapid and synchronized perfectly with his. He grasped your hand once again quietly as he smiled shyly at the few surrounding people that were left. Once again everyone was back on their set paths apart from the both of you.

“I think we should go.” Jungkook said monotonously.

You nodded as you once again, hand in hand, made way to your lonely apartment.

Once again silence had accompanied the both of you as the tense aura followed like a shadow. You had both done a huge mistake, you shouldn’t have gone along with it, but pretending had felt nice.

You looked up at the gray walls of your building, “Well, here we are… Thank you for walking me home Jungkook.”

“No problem.” he said awkwardly as he looked down at your shoes. You gave him a small, bitter smile as you turned your back to the man you love. What ifs no longer had significance, it was a little too late...and you both knew it.

You felt a hand on yours as you were about to open the door to your apartment, “(Y/N)”. You turned around, a hopeful smile had etched itself in your face. Hope...it was a silly ….. You knew it, but then again you had never been very smart when it came to Jeon Jungkook.

“The ring.” He  quickly dropped your hand, as if it had burned him.

“Oh yeah.” You felt the sadness pour out of you uncontrollably. Your hands trembled as you choked back tears. You slid off the beautiful ring from your hand and into his.

He nodded, “Okay ...well, see you tomorrow.” (You can add a physical description of Jungkook, here.)

“Yeah...see you tomorrow” you said turning around practically running back into the safety bubble that was now your  dull and empty apartment.

* * *

 

Sleep had come easily after the 2 hours you had spent crying and pitying yourself, but the headache that had your head pounding right now filled you with dread, not wanting to get up from your cozy, safe, and warm bed. The sound of your phone vibrating had finally and fully woke you up. Your dry throat ached as you answered without looking at the Caller ID, “Hello?” you croaked out.

“Good Morning Sunshine” Jungkook’s chirpy voice responded back, without a single tinge of awkwardness from the previous night.

You cleared your throat as you took a gulp from the glass of water in your night stand, “Good morning Jungkook, what’s up??” you asked forcing yourself to sound as casual as possible.

Jungkook giggled on the other side, “Wow, you sound like you just swallowed a frog. I am assuming you just woke your lazy ass up. You promised you would go clothes shopping with me today, you know, for tonight.”

You could hear him practically pouting into the phone, even if you couldn’t see him , “Sorry, I forgot...I have like the worst headache ever.”

“But you have never broken a promise, like ever….” he said in a small voice.

You looked up at your closet as you sighed completely exhausted, “Fine, I will get ready...and…”

“No (Y/N) rest, I will go get something quick, and once I am done, I’ll call you so you can get ready and head out with me to the park. You have to be there. I need you there when I propose...if not, I am going to screw the fuck up and….  I can’t fuck up today.”

You gulped as your dry eyes sought out moisture to once again cascade tears down your face, “Sure.” you said as your voice once again sounded hoarse.

Jungkook chuckled, misinterpreting the raspiness of your voice, “Oh and buy yourself some cough drops sweety. you sound like a young man going through puberty”

He hung up before you could muster a smart ass reply.

Once again you buried yourself into the covers as you prayed for the world to swallow you up whole so the ache in your heart would cease to exist.

* * *

 

The sun was a few minutes from disappearing, when Jungkook and you arrived at the park. There were small lights illuminating the path towards a garden where he was going to meet up with Mina.

“Okay so here goes nothing.” He said as he cracked his neck nervously.

You scrunched up your face in disgust, “Don’t do that Kook! It’s horrible and probably not healthy.”

Jungkook ignored you as he jogged in place as if he was about to compete in a marathon.

“Calm down, you’re going to make yourself sweat.” You placed both of your hands on his shoulders keeping him in place.

“I am just freaking out, what if she says no?!” he said looking straight into your eyes.

You rolled your eyes back playfully to break eye contact before you fell back into his spell, “Kookie, she will say yes. Any girl you ask would probably say yes Jungkook. Everyone loves the shit out of you. You are strong, smart, charismatic, and handsome as fuck. You’ve got this. She loves you. Hell everyone in high school had a huge crush on you...even I did.” You said over blabbing unconsciously. You closed your mouth quickly before you could disclose any other stupid secrets of yours.

“You liked me??” He asked, now completely serious without a sign of nervousness.

You shook your head trying to ignore your fast beating heart, “That doesn’t matter Jungkook, what matters right now is the love of your life is going to say yes and you are going to live happily ever after. Now I am going to go hide in that bush behind the bench so I can intervene with hand mimes or something if you get stuck. You got this!” You said running to your hiding spot before he asked anything else.

* * *

 

Mina was beautiful. She was tall with long legs and the face of a disney princess. She had Jungkook wrapped around her fingers, but that didn’t change the fact that five minutes later when Jungkook had finally kneeled down in one knee, it hurt. Your feelings were mixed between sadness, anger, and a feeling of loss even if you never had him to begin with. You could feel yourself breaking as he smiled up at her.

“Mina…..there is a lot of things I need to say,” he started off as she squealed excitedly, with a wide smile on her face.

Jungkook swallowed hard as he looked up at her and then lowered his eyes towards the bush where you were hiding poorly in. His big almond shaped eyes landed on yours,effectively taking your breath away.

“There is a very important person in my life, a person who knows me better than I know myself. Someone who has made me laugh, even when I feel like the world is crumbling down around me. Someone who I trust to hold my hand and walks besides me when I feel lost. Someone who I feel I was born to love with everything I am and will be from this point on forward. She is better, smarter, sweeter, and more passionate than I will ever be. She deserves the world and more than I could ever give.” he said now looking straight into her eyes, “She pushes me forward when I am falling behind, and she makes sure to cheer me on even when I loose…...and I want to give her the moon and the stars…… I want to lay down next to her and sing her to sleep. I want to cuddle her and have her hide her face on my shoulder when a movie gets too scary. I want to protect her from everything and anything that might hurt her. I want to wake up to her and her raspy voice.” Jungkook eyes traveled back to yours, as they welled up with tears, your heart beating erratically as the black box that had been hidden in his pocket was taken out, “and that is why I can’t do this. I am sorry.” he said standing up and tossing the box into a nearby pond, “I am sorry Mina…. I can’t do this anymore”

You were so confused as you saw your best friend smiling at what should’ve been his fiance, no sign of regret or sadness on his face as he practically let his relationship go down the drain in a matter of minutes. 

Mina looked down as she smiled sadly, “I saw it coming…. I was in denial….but you have my blessing. I hope you both live happy lives….. Don’t get me wrong… I am bitter as fuck, but I will not waste your time or mine when I could be seeking out my own prince charming who will love me and only me. I am selfish, what can I say. Now… go get her tiger.” She said as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

Jungkook smiled widely as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss against her forehead. She walked away, not looking back as Jungkook pulled your body from the bush where you had previously been squatting in a frozen shocked position.

“What the fu..” you started before you were cut off once again by Jungkook’s lips.

You responded quickly no longer holding back as your emotions poured out your lips and onto his. The kiss was messy with a few bumps against each other’s teeth, but nonetheless perfect. 

At that moment, technicalities didn’t matter for you and Jungkook had all the time in the world to learn how to kiss each other without knocking a tooth out.

Jungkook backed away slowly as your lips followed his seeking more. Jungkook giggled softly as he placed a warm finger against your swollen lips tapping them playfully.

“(Y/N), I hope I am not a little too late for this, but would you be willing to give us a try?”

You smiled back at him as a tinge of pink decorated your cheeks, “I thought you would never ask.” You said as you jumped on him and placed your lips against his once again. Jungkook caught you with ease as he twirled you around slowly in his arms.

 

Your heart no longer ached as your fantasies had became reality in Jungkook’s arms, and reality was turning out to be a lot better than your dreams.

 


End file.
